I Don' T Need My Soul, I'm Already In Heaven
by Devotchka20
Summary: Es un fic acerca de lo que segun yo pudo pasar en Isla Esme la noche de bodas de Edward y Bella. Es necesario haber leido Breaking Dawn y nada que lo disfruten.


¡Hola!

Llevo un tiempo leyendo algunos fanfics y este es mi primer intento, no había escrito nada antes y bueno si a alguien le gusta agradecere su review : ). Los sucesos recreados en la historia son producto de mi imaginación xD. Y no tienen nada en contra con lo abordado en el libro. Simplemente es un relato originado a partir de mi perspectiva de cómo pudieron ser las cosas.

**Personajes: **Edward & Bella.

**_Sinopsis: Isla Esme / _La noche de bodas (mi "versión") - en flash back-**

**Rate: **18+ (creo)

**R.R: **La historia es ficcion apartir de un hecho del libro. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y de pronto su calor inundo la habitación y un resquicio de sueño libero un bostezo, entonces gire la cabeza hacia la derecha y con los ojos abiertos como ventanas mire el despertador, eran mas de las 11 de la mañana.

No es que me asustara la hora estos últimos días dormía como un oso en hibernación, solo me sorprendía la cantidad de tiempo que desperdiciaba tan solo durmiendo.

Edward había salido temprano a cazar, sus ojos cada día estaban mas oscuros y el pobre no debía aguantar mas, dedicada cada minuto del día a mí, con actividades destinadas a que olvidara mis intentos siempre frustrados de volver a intimar.

Sin el no tenia caso salir, así que me dispuse a encender el plasma y busque entre cientos de películas apiladas, alguna que me distrajera mientras el estaba de vuelta…y tome The notebook que alguna vez Angela me recomendó, me recosté en el sofá de piel que estaba detrás…demasiado drama para mi, deseaba ver su hermoso rostro, oír su voz y reconocer su espigada figura cruzar por la puerta, le extrañaba a el; lleve las manos al cuello de su camisa de finas líneas de seda y aspire su aroma.

En un microsegundo las imágenes inundaron mi memoria como una especie de caleidoscopio solo para mí, cerré los ojos y estaba de nuevo ahí…en mi noche de bodas.

Yacía sobre la cama y sus ojos brillaban, esbozo una sonrisa en tanto me miraba, la sangre en mis venas parecía anidar en mis mejillas mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo con curiosidad.

Sus brazos se mantenían sostenidos sobre la cama para no lastimarme con la proximidad, entretanto hundía los dedos de su mano derecha en mi pelo e inhalaba mi aroma luego me beso la nariz y se dejo caer de espaldas levemente sobre la cama.

Gire discretamente para mirarlo hecha un mar de nervios, mi mano acariciaba su rostro mientras el permanecía con los ojos cerrados completamente sereno.

Me acerque mas y conseguí besar su frente, ambos ojos, su afilada nariz, sus pómulos, el contorno de sus labios de pronto una chispa se encendió y con torpeza propia de la primera vez, bese su cuello y recorrí con mis labios ambas clavículas.

Edward me miraba con ansiedad y jugaba con sus dedos entre las puntas de mi cabello una de sus manos me aferro a el, de pronto la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos afloro la impaciencia.

Mis labios danzaban sobre su pecho tan atropelladamente que temía que en cualquier momento me detuviera con una mano, sin embargo el parecía mas preocupado en mantenerse ecuánime.

Sus dedos traviesos recorrían mi espalda y podía sentir las puntas de ellos, detenerse con temor para luego reiniciar el rumbo en otra parte de mí.

Como un eclipse la gélidez de su piel blanca como la luna, sopesaba la calidez de mi piel; mientras yo rozaba apenas con mis labios su rostro perfecto y abdomen para luego desplazarse sobre su vientre una mezcla de audacia y timidez inundó mi cabeza. Edward seguía ocupado dibujando siluetas en mi cuerpo con sus largos dedos y sus ojos brillaron y cobraron esa apariencia liquida. Temí otra vez que me alejara, sin embargo se aferro a mi y casi podría asegurar que su piel se estremecía al contacto con el roce de mis dedos.

Giro sobre su eje y en una fracción de segundos compartíamos algunos susurros ahogados.

Durante la sincronía evidente de nuestros cuerpos, Edward surcaba mi cuerpo con su mano temblorosa desdibujando las gotas de sudor que emanaban por mis nervios. Entretanto mi mano izquierda se deslizaba através de su brazo hasta su hombro mientras mi espalda arqueada gritaba mi necesidad por el.

Apretaba mis uñas a su espalda lo que en cualquier humano habría provocado un lamento de dolor, pero poco importaba mi mente empezaba a desvariar, todo era un delirio alrededor.

La fragilidad cedió ante la intensidad y mi mano resbalo de su brazo hasta descansar en el borde de la cama, mi cuello visiblemente expuesto se retorcía,y él presionó sus labios en mi garganta para luego musitarme al oído

- "no necesito el alma, ya estoy en el cielo"…

Beso mi hombro derecho y con un movimiento lento y grácil se desprendió de mi cuerpo y descanso a mi costado con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo derecho, mientras su brazo libre buscaba entre mi espalda y me tomaba con rapidez por la cintura para aferrarme a su pecho antes de que pudiese incorporarme del todo, su mirada tranquila esbozaba una sonrisa, me acurruque en su pecho y con mis dedos recorrí su cabello alborotado acariciando el puente de su nariz y su barbilla, sus ojos sorprendidos se clavaron en mi con certidumbre.

Esta noche la gelidez de su cuerpo pétreo, equilibraría la calidez de mi piel. Era como si cada uno de mis pequeños huesos ahora en reposo, hubiera encontrado la hendidura exacta en la anatomía de Edward donde guarecer.

Nunca más su frío pecho haría tiritar mis labios, a partir de ahora cada parte de él era una extensión de mi cuerpo.


End file.
